


High Voltage

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: The Doctor doesn't do domestic well. That doesn't stop Rose from trying.





	High Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2nd, 2008.

"That's disgusting Rose!" Rose just grins as she continues to pour the maple syrup over the sack of pancakes.

"Looking for a high voltage sugar coma?" The Doctor who was leaning against the door frame watching the two Tyler women at the breakfast table asks.

"What's wrong with the amount of syrup I'm using? I happen to like syrup especially on my mum's super wonderful only made once a blue moon pancakes!"

"Blue moon eh? Why do you humans use that term? Have you ever seen a blue moon?"

"It's just an expression and Rose it's unlady-like, that's why!" Rose just shrugs as she finally sets the bottle down.

"Liwaedid."

"Lie way what?" Asks Jackie giving the man in leather coat a questionable look.

"Liwaedid. Has three of the most beautiful blue moons you could ever imagine. Real ones too not just some stupid expression. Nice place, lot of pickpocketers but all in all nice place."

"Sownds luvly." Rose tries to say with full of her breakfast.

"I give up!" Jackie exclaims tossing her fork down, the Doctor just grins.

On impulse Rose reaches over and takes the chips from his basket and shoves them into her mouth.

"Oi!"

"Sorry were you eating those?"

"In fact I was Ms. Tyler."

"Oh my mistake, want me to order some more?" The Doctor shakes his head as he puts the straw into his mouth taking a sip. Rose was surprised how well behaved he was being, very little whinnying and complaining especially since the two of them were to be stuck in London for at least twenty four hours. Repairs and rest for the Tardis engines, while a welcome visit home to pancakes and Mickey for her it was torture for him.

"Maybe we could catch a film, I haven't been to the cinema in God knows how long!" Rose asks.

"Woo lunch and movie what a nice date!"

"Oh hush you!"

He was acting like a baby and he had been doing so well all day. A movie, mini golf and a pub quiz all done with a smile; though she was sure at times he was biting his tongue to stop from making his true feelings known. It was her latest request that started the pout and stumping of his feet, dinner, a nice dinner, with herself and mum. A nice proper family meal with pleasant conversation and carefully folded napkins. He doesn't do families. Doesn't do fancy dinners. Doesn't do Jackie. He kept on repeating at each of her pleas.

"Please for me?" She bats her eyelashes.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Do I really have to go through all that again Rose?"

"No. I think you're being unfair. I don't ask for alot!"

"Oi! Excuse me? Who saw a movie, played that stupid golfing game and helped you win a chocolate sundae today? Who? Right me!" She drops her glare slightly embarrassed.

"I suppose you're right. But mum's making pot roast. Yummy right?"

"Nope. Enjoy your dinner, by the time you're through we should be able to head off for an unassuming world of new excitement!"

"Alright see ya later!"


End file.
